jigokurakufandomcom-20200223-history
Tensen
are synthetic humans created from the combination of Xu Fu's Tao and Plant Tao. They are the supreme beings of Kotaku and rule over everything within the palace of Hōrai. Appearance Tensens appear to resemble humans with colored, plant-like hair (with the exception of Rien and Mei), and golden-colored eyes and eyelashes. A hidden trait that all Tensens have is the fact that they share the same facial features and voices either when they are in their Yin or Yang form. During a ritual, Chōbē found it difficult to distinguish the Tensens from one another after donning the same clothing and taking on their Yang forms. Personality Tensens are more human-like on top of their appearance as they have shown degrees of individuality, intelligence, and are able to express emotions. Since their bodies don't confine to one form of sex, the Tensens have preferences in which gender is better suited for each of them. They cooperate very well and are able to see each other as a family. However, they can express cruelty to each other if they fail in a task and can disown one of their own if they are not willing to cooperate. They view humans merely as products to create more Tan and have shown to have a low opinion on them. Ju Fa sees them as inferior creatures, Mu Dan finds them to be material he can modify and later turn into his "toys", and Rien sees them as lab rats in completing his research. Despite their distaste for humans, they can admire them for their strength or for a unique quality and can talk casually towards them, with the case of Tao Fa. Biology Although Tensens are capable of bleeding, they do not feel any pain no matter how critical the injury is, unless it is from a hindering Tao attribute attack, especially towards their tanden. Also, while Tensens are able to have sexual intercourse they are incapable of breeding naturally, instead being born from plants. They go through the normal growth stages as a living being, starting off as infants until they reach adulthood, however, they have a slow growth rate, as they maintained their youth for centuries before they created Tan. Tensens are able to eat and drink (although it is unknown if they feel the need to or do this out of pleasure) but mainly consume Tan. Physiology A Tensen's sclera will turn black whenever they feel a sense of joy and excitement, but can also make the conscious decision of having them remain activated at all times. They possess external organs like humans, as well as reproductive organs, however, it is unknown if they possess any internal organs. Tensens Abilities and Powers Tao After consuming the elixir known as Tan, each Tensens Tao reserves are extended and are able to have continuous usage of it than humans. For years of training, the Tao of each Tensen have been greatly refined and go beyond human limitations. With their knowledge and great mastery of it, many have view them to that of the gods. Their combat abilities are heighten to immense levels and are able to easily fight and defeat strong opponents such as the fast Yamada Asaemon Tensa, the strong fighting genius Gabimaru, and the combined efforts of Yamada Asaemon Sagiri, Yamada Asaemon Senta, and Yuzuriha. Along with the Dōshi, they are able to use a technique that is exclusive to them called Distant Strike where they can launch their Tao as an invisible projectile. By pushing their control even further, they are able to use senjutsu and hōjutsu. By using senjutsu, a Tensen can bend the will of the Tao around them whether its living or non-living. From what has been shown from Mu Dan, hōjutsu allows them to achieve flight and conceal their presence from others. Though they are powerful with Tao, they are not truly invincible and are able to suffer drawbacks. If a Tensen were to use too much of their Tao they will die unless they consume more Tan. This usually occurs whenever they enter their Kishikai forms. Regeneration Having been born from Plant Tao, the Tensens are blessed with powers of regeneration. They can heal any damage they take no matter how severe, such as lost limbs, and are even able to grow back their entire heads. The regeneration process show as vines emerging from their bodies and bringing back what was lost to its original state. A Tensen can only regenerate from their torso, or a portion of their lower bodies, if they are destroyed from the waist up. According to Mei, a Tensen can regenerate up to hundreds or even a thousand times. For example, after having their body cut two hundred and fifteens times by Shion, Zhu Jin was still able to come back alive. The time it takes for their bodies to regenerate happens in a matter of seconds. They can also delay the healing if it's for a purpose. Any lost limbs or bodies that are present will immediately turn into vegetation or a lifeless corpse. The healing is not entirely full proof however. Since Tao is used for their regeneration, repeated damage done to the Tensen's body will result in them expending too much Tao, causing their regeneration to stagnant as well as have them be reduced to their weakened bodies. The regeneration can only be nullified if a Tensen takes damage from a Tao user with a hindering attribute, however, they can at least stop the bleeding and will only be left with scars done to their bodies. The only way to truly kill a Tensen by normal means is if a Tao user with a hindering attribute completely destroys the Tensen's tanden located at the navel. Yin-Yang While organisms normally possess chi of either Yin or Yang, Tensens possess both energies from their years of training in Bōchū Jutsu. By having both chi's flow and revolve inside their bodies, the Tensen's Tao are greatly augmented and can be use to recover their lost Tao. As they switch in and out of the dual energies, the Tensens bodies change to match the sex of the chi. A Tensen can also make use of their Yin and Yang bodies in combat by using the change in physical attributes. As shown by Tao Fa, they can use their Yin form to increase their mobility while using their Yang form to increase their strength. With the case of Gui Fa, a Tensen can obtain a body that combines the two genders in order to have the cycle of Yin and Yang continue to flow so that they may mold more Tao. However, Zhu Jin noted that this feat is not a simple task to accomplish easily. Kishikai Transformation Tensens are able to unleash a monstrous transformation known as a |Kishikai}}. The Kishikai transformation acts as a last resort for the Tensens whenever they are backed up in to a corner with their opponent, offering them a tremendous boost in power that allows them to overwhelm their target. If they enter the transformation after having their bodies experience too much damage, a Tensen's mind will become unstable and will lose control of themselves. The Kishikai appearance differs from each Tensen but their bodies are generally represented with a combination of their Yin and Yang forms. The Kishikai form comes with a risk, however, as it uses up a lot of the Tensens Tao within half an hour, and by the time the transformation ends they are reduced to their weaken elderly bodies and will need time to recover through the cycling of chi or the consumption of Tan. Zhu Jin Partial Kishikai.png|Zhu Jin's partial transformation. Zhu Jin transformation.png|Zhu Jin's Kishikai form. Mu Dan's Kishikai State.png|Mu Dan's Kishikai form. Ran Kishikai.png|Ran's Kishikai form. Ju Fa and Tao Fa Kishikai.png|Ju Fa and Tao Fa's Kishikai form. Trivia *The creation of the Tensens is not so different from the legends of how alchemists use the mandrake plant to create homunculi. *According to Mei, a Tensen's Tao is at its weakest during the night, stating that their "flowers are closed". The reason behind this drawback and what she meant by her statement is currently unknown.Jigokuraku Chapter 61, page 16 *Each Tensen is named after a flower most likely from which they were created from. References Category:Races